Tongue Tied
Tongue Tied is a song dreamed up by Cat ("Parallel Universe"). Watched by him on the Dream Recorder, he sang lead vocals while Dave Lister and Arnold Rimmer sang backup. Howard Goodall wrote the music and Rob Grant and Doug Naylor wrote the lyrics. Instrumental versions can also be heard in the disco ("Parallel Universe"), in the Ganymede Holiday Inn ("Stasis Leak") and in the restaurant ("Better Than Life"), so it is possible Cat's dream was based on a song he had heard before. The uncut "smegmix" of the "Parallel Universe" version of the song is on the Series II DVD. Craig Charles has stated that he did not enjoy making this video. Single Danny John-Jules (credited as "The Cat") released "Tongue Tied" as a single in 1993. It reached #17 on the UK charts. The music video featured Danny John-Jules (as The Cat and Duane Dibley), Craig Charles, Chris Barrie, Robert Llewellyn, Norman Lovett, Hattie Hayridge, Charles Augins and Clayton Mark (as Elvis Presley). Both Lovett and Hayridge participated, with both appearing as Holly. Charles Augins, who played Queeg, the fake Red Dwarf AI created by Holly as a joke, and who choreographed the original music video seen in the series also appears. At one point the audience sees Augins' head perform a complete rotation. This is the only time in the show that a hologramatic computer is seen from behind. rd tongue tied 45.jpg rd tongue tied 45 back.jpg rd tongue tied 45 label.jpg Lyrics Note: Lyrics in italics are only in the uncut version of the song, which is also available on "Smeg Outs" and the Series II DVD. :When I saw you for the first time (first time) :My knees began to quiver (quiver) :And I got a funny feeling (feeling) :In my kidneys and my liver (digestive system baby) :My hands they started shakin' (shakin') :My heart began a-thumpin' (boom, boom, boom) :My breakfast left my body (huey, huey, huey) :Now darling tell me something :Why do you make me tongue tied (tongue tied) tongue tied :Whenever you are near me? (near me) :Tied tongue (tied tongue) :Tied tongue (tied tongue) :Whenever you're in town :You make me feel a clown, girl :Yes, you make me tongue tongue (tied tied) tongue tied :Why can't I tell you clearly? (clearly) :Tied tied, tongue tongue (tongue tied, tongue tied) :Whenever you're around :I saw you 'cross the dance floor (dancin') :I thought of birds and bees (reproductive system baby) :But when I tried to speak to ya (talk, talk) :My tongue unravelled to my knees (flippety-flippety-flop) :I tried to say "I love you" (love you) :But it came out kind of wrong, girl (wrong girl) :It sounded like "nunubididoo" (tongue tied) :Nuh-mur-nuh-murh-ni-nong-nurl :That's 'cause you make me tongue tied (tongue tied) tongue tied :Whenever you are near me (near me) :I'm nurmy murmy (nurmy murmy) :Murmy nurmy (nurmy murmy) :Whenever you're in town (in town) :My trousers they go brown, girl :Yes, you make me nongy nangy (nangy nongy) tongue tied :Why can't I tell you clearly? (clearly) :Be-dobby-durgle (dobby durgle) :Tongue tied (tongue tied) :Whenever you're around :Oh, I'm beggin' on my knees :Sweet, sweet darling, listen please :Understand me when I say :Gedurble-diggle-doggle-niggle-foggle-nibble-nay :I'm trying to say I'm tongue tied (tongue tied) tongue tied :Whenever you are near me (really) :I'm nurmy murmy (nurmy murmy) :Murmy nurmy (murmy nurmy) :Whenever you're in town (in town) :I drool so much I drown, girl :Yes, you make me''nongy nangy (nangy nongy) ningy nongy :Why can't I tell you clearly (clearly) :Ge-dobby-durgle (dobby durgle) :Durgle dobby (durgle dobby) :Whenever you're around (around) :''Whenever you're around, girl Video Category:Music Category:Videos